


crave

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [22]
Category: DCU (Comics), Reign of the Supermen (2019)
Genre: Degradation, Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, Extortion, Kryptonite, M/M, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: God, he wants it. He needs it. Needs it now. But if he doesn’t stop himself, doesn’t dig his fingers deep into his palms to stop the itching in every cell, then he will not get what he needs.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	crave

**Author's Note:**

> day 22: degradation, withdrawal, drugged/formalwear

“Please,” Kon rasps. “Please. Please, please.” He shifts from foot to foot in the too-tight tuxedo, feeling as if the hot lights from the chandeliers overhead is burning him alive through his stifling suit.

“I _said_ ,” Lex snaps at him, the champagne sparkling in his glass as he turns, “to wait your _turn_ , Kon.”

“Sorry,” Kon mutters, barely thinking of it. His skin burns. He belatedly notices the crackers in his hand and shoves them in his mouth to stop the pang of hunger. They crunch slowly as he eats them. Kon shifts from foot to foot, waiting for Lex. He keeps opening his mouth to say something before forgetting that Lex will be furious, and that he will not get what he wants.

God, he wants it. He _needs_ it. Needs it now. But if he doesn’t _stop_ himself, doesn’t dig his fingers deep into his palms to stop the itching in every cell, then he will not get what he needs. Everyone can see, he knows, see how he shifts and itches and wants to scream. Kon drags nails up his arms, watching the welts form and barely registering the pain.

Kon needs nobody to attack Lex. If they do, he won’t get what he needs. He’ll be stuck here, hating how he wants _more_ with his whole body screaming for it. His eyes flick anxiously around. Someone has to be planning it. Kon prays to someone he doesn’t believe in that they wait until he has his next hit.

“Alright, Kon,” Lex says. He doesn’t turn so Kon has to step quickly in front of him. The glint in his eyes shows that he knows what Kon needs but is going to make him beg. “What was it you so _desperately_ needed?”

"Please,” Kon says quickly, “I need—I ran out, and it’s wearing off, and . . . and I can’t . . . I need _more_.” He looks around, watching faces flick towards them and away. Someone has to be listening. Lex will be _so_ angry if someone overhears.

Lex looks down on him with disgust. Kon feels it wash over him—feels his _own_ disgust for _himself_ wash over him. “Please,” he begs.

“You know how much it costs to cut my shit with Kryptonite?” Lex grumbles. “Your _weaknesses_ are getting expensive.”

Kon knows he should feel fear of being useless, of being put down like Lex always threatens, but all he wants is to feel . . . not like this. To get another hit. Like he needs.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs.

“So you need to make it worth my while.” Lex is leaning in, and now he’s flicking his eyes to see if anyone is watching them. His hand clamps around Kon’s wrist, pressing it meaningfully against his thigh. “Put yourself to good use before you get even a _whiff_ of cocaine.”

Kon feels sick.

He hates himself.

He _needs_ this—down to his bones.

Lex pulls him off to the bathroom.


End file.
